


Day 34

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 34

"Don’t look it, do I? Funny little man drivin’ a cab. But you’ll know better in a minute. Chances are it’ll be the last thing you ever know."

Sigh...I'll play...have nothing better to do

"Okay, two bottles. Explain."

"There’s a good bottle and a bad bottle. You take the pill from the good bottle, you live; take the pill from the bad bottle, you die."

"Both bottles are of course identical."

Of course they would be...

"In every way."

"And you know which is which."

"Course I know."

"But I don't."

"Wouldn’t be a game if you knew. You’re the one who chooses."

"Why should I? I’ve got nothing to go on. What’s in it for me?"

snark...now? John would...John...why am I thinking of...he's probably...focusfocusfocus

"I ’aven’t told you the best bit yet. Whatever bottle you choose, I take the pill from the other one – and then, together, we take our medicine."

Ohhhh....a new one...suicidal serial killer...interest-

"I won’t cheat. It’s your choice. I’ll take whatever pill you don’t....Didn’t expect that, did you, Mr ’olmes?"

"This is what you did to the rest of them: you gave them a choice."

Technically he's guilty of kidnapping and...what would he be charged with....?

"And now I’m givin’ you one....you take your time...give me your best game.."

Game...it's a game to him...

"It’s not a game. It’s chance."

"I’ve played four times. I’m alive. It’s not chance, Mr ’olmes, it’s chess. It’s a game of chess, with one move, and one survivor. And this ... this ... is the move. Now. Did I just give you the good bottle or the bad bottle? You can choose either one."

 

"No, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I need to speak to him. It’s important. It’s an emergency!"

Damnit! No fucking back up...at least my hand isn't twitching...hmmm....guess Mr. Warehouse was correct....interesting...

"Er, left here, please. Left here."

Hold on, Sherlock...

 

"You ready yet, Mr ’olmes? Ready to play?"

Tedious...

"Play what? It's a 50/50 chance."

"You’re not playin’ the numbers, you’re playin’ me. Did I just give you the good pill or the bad pill? Is it a bluff? Or a double-bluff? Or a triple-bluff?"

"Still just chance."

"Four people in a row? It’s not just chance."

"Luck."

Interesting...he's getting anxious, slightly losing control of the situation...confidence starting to slip...

"It’s genius. I know ’ow people think...I know ’ow people think I think. I can see it all, like a map inside my ’ead...everyone is so stupid...even you. Or...maybe God just loves me..."

Oh...he's one of those...how trite...banal...typical...

"Either way, you are watthted as a cabbie."


End file.
